Chapter 2: Hedgehog Dimension Transfer Complete, Eggman sets off!
by Mikester101
Summary: As Sonic and Tails are sucked into a portal, as well as rest of his friends in Mobius, Eggman terrorizes Ponyville! As two other ponies show up, Eggman flees and starts his plan to build his empire. But he has something else to do first...{Please Use YouTube to listen to the music listed}


Continued from 1st Chapter:

A floating ship exits from a random spot in the sky, It was Eggman!

(E.G.G.M.A.N Robotnik Remix Shadow The Hedgehog Music)

Eggman: "Hohoho! Hello Citizen of this world. Your looking at your soon to be new

leader of your world. As soon as I build my empire, YOU ALL will be my slaves!

HOHOHOHOHO!"

Twilight and Rainbow Dash gallop outside from the Library, In Dashes' case, Fly

Dash: "Who is this guy? Hes fat and bald!"

Twilight: "I don't know, but we can't let him destroy Ponyville!"

Rainbow Dash then flys up to Eggman and yells at him in torment

Dash: "HEY FATTY! If you wanna destroy Ponyville, then your gonna have to speak to

my HOOF!

As Rainbow Dash attempts to punch Eggman with her hoof, shes stopped and blown

away from one of Eggmans Robots that shot a missile at Her.

Eggman: "I'm sorry for that, Please, tell all your complaints to my Robot Minions. I

have other buisness to attend to.

(music ends)

As Eggman flies away, Rainbow Dash chases Eggman, but is soon stopped by a

falling hedgehog and yellow fox.

Dash: "HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR FLYIN- Hey...are you alright"

Rainbow Dash is stopped by the look how Sonic looked so cool.

Sonic: "Yeah I'm alright...Hey...this isnt Emerald Beach..."

Tails: "And this isnt Mobius either"

Twilight: "Nope. Your in the wonderful world of Equestria...soon not to be wonderful if

those robots of that evil guy destroy Ponyville."

Sonic & Tails: "Right...Well take care of that"

Dash: "Wait..Well help ya!"

Twilight: "Yeah, you'll need all the help you need."

(Rival Battle - Metal Sonic (Stardust Speedway Bad Future JP) music starts)

As Sonic, Tails, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight run over to Ponyville, Sonic notices a

Pale, Winged, horse about to be crushed by a battle bot.

Sonic: "HEY! You leave that innocent horse alone you can of bolts!"

Sonic then spin kicks the battle bot and sends it flying deep into the Everfree Forest.

Rainbow Dash notices Sonic's move he pulled off at a robot.

Dash: _(Mind) Wow That was really cool. This guy has some skills._

Twilight: "Rainbow Dash, It be nice if you helped us DESTROYING THE REST OF

THESE ROBOTS!"

Dash: "Oh sorry"

Tails: "I can't take this any longer, SONIC, Lets try one of our combo moves on these

guys!"

Sonic: "RIGHT!"

Sonic & Tails: "ALRIGHT! Heli-Spin Dash!"

As Tails flies up high while Sonic spin dashes in Tail's grasp, Rainbow Dash looks at

them again.

Dash: (_Mind) Wow he and his buddy over there even got their own combo move. _

_Way past cool._

Then Dash came up with an idea.

Dash: "HEY TWI! Try shooting a beam and combine it with my Sonic Rainboom!

Twilight: "Alright"

Dash & Twi: "OKAY! MYTHICAL RAINBOW!"

As the ponies set of the combo move, Sonic notices Rainbow Dash.

Sonic: (_Mind) That move that pony set off was really cool. She has some tricks up _

_her sleve._

The whole field of robots turned into piles of metal & bolts from all the fighting the

group did.

(Music Ends)

(Hub White World Sonic Generations Music Plays)

Twilight: "Thanks for your help guys, I don't think we were properly introduced, I'm

Twilight Sparkle, a former student of the Princess herself.

Dash: "And I'm Rainbow Dash, The fastest flyer in all of Equestria, Possibly the world!"

Sonic thinks to himself: _Fastest huh...well see about that._

Tails: "Im Miles Prower, but all my friends call me Tails"

Sonic: "And Im Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! The fastest hedgehog alive!"

Dash: (_Mind) Fastest alive huh...I can prove that dumb hedgehog wrong!"_

Sonic: "Mind telling us where we are?"

Twilight: "This is Ponyville, A town populated by only ponies!"

Sonic: "Hmm...Nice town here.."

Dash: "By the way, Who was that fat, bald guy?"

Sonic: "Oh pfft. Thats just the dumb old Egghead Eggman. Always tries to build his

fucking empire. I'm getting tired of him doing this every week."

(Music Stops)

Meanwhile...on Eggman's Carrier

(Theme of Eggman - Sonic Adventure 2 Music Plays)

Eggman: "Orbot, any information on this dimension?"

Orbot: "Yes sir, This world is Called Equestria, Ruled by two princesses, Celestia and

Luna.

Eggman: "PRINCESSES!? HOHOHOHO! Helpless Princesses! This is my chance

to destroy that blue pest! And then, without any stopping me, I CAN BUILD MY

EMPIRE!

Cubot: "You really think you can destroy him this time boss?"

Eggman slaps Cubot away with his hand

Eggman: "OF COURSE I CAN! YOU BUCKET OF BOLTS!"

(Music Ends)

To be continued...

**Hey guys! Chapter Two is here. Longer and most detailed as I promised...this talk wont be long. Gotta get started on chapter three. IM ROLLING IN FAST WITH THESE :DDDD**

**Rainbow Dash: "But not fast enough heheheh"**

**OH SHUT UP!**

~Mikester


End file.
